ntoffandomcom-20200216-history
Tales Of Forgotten Timeline
This page consists of the official timeline of the Tales of the Forgotten series created by Atomix. The events occurring here will be denoted or classified under a certain Age - which accounts for the period's year. Certain incidents will have more detailed markings, such as the months or years. The goal of this page is to provide a coherent outline for all significant events that effect the Tales of Forgotten multiverse, or a large region. Prehistory Period The prehistory is a point in time that predates ancient and contemporary record keeping. To be noted, this point in time takes place before the mystifying event known as the Forgotten Age - which spanned over what some believe to be at least a millennium. Given this factor, much of the world's prehistory is only noted or given clues via hieroglyphics, legends, or faint geological imprints. 5000 Years Before Age * The ancient societies are said to exist. Lingering, faint structures are noted to be surprisingly advanced - maybe even more so than modern constructs. * Legends state that powerful beings and spirits roam about the Earth unopposed. 3000 Years Before Age * Markings of influence from other entities are believed to come in existence within the Human Realm. * These marks - be they ancient relics, tombs, or just scripture - are a point of worship for certain religious groups. 1000 Years Before Age * This period is believe to be where the cataclysmal events known as the Forgotten Age began. * Archeologists note that this seems to be the point in time in which the extinction of a wide variety of species began to occur. 450 Years Before Age * Whether or not the chaos that remain evident are from the lingering affairs that began five centuries prior are unknown. Still the disorder seems to be at it's highest - the cause of which is unknown. * By now, historians believe this to be the point in which the climax of the presumed anarchy was reached. * This point is also said to mark the beginnings of official recovery. Age Of Discovery The Age of Discovery, often referred to as the Ancient Period, refers to a point occurring after the Forgotten Age - but not quite being with the contemporary period. The ancient period extends from the Age 0 to the ''Age 525''. It serves as the prelude to the Modern Period - in which the Tales of the Forgotten series currently takes place. Age 0 Age 0 * The beginning of a recovering civilization seem to take place across the globe. * Seeking to make their mark on this 'new start', groups of men and women roam the earth, aiming to claim land as their own. Hence why this period is referred to as the Age of Discovery. Age 11 ''Age 11'' * The advent of chakra is first discovered by a group of deceptive, elusive men - now known as the prelude to Shinobi. * More and more, the ideals of chakra are spread through the land over the next year, leading to an increased interest in developing the art. Age 20 ''Age 20'' * By now, the use of chakra is more accessible to the public. * People begin developing means for exclusive techniques, passed down from word to mouth. * The first official Country is settled within the Land of Tea, with a Daimyo being appointed. Age 25 Age 25 * More and more countries begin to pop up, each employing a group of shinobi clans to serve as their muscle. * Rumors of those with exclusive, genetic abilities begin to surface. These people are highly coveted for their prowess. * The blueprint to the modern shinobi system seems to be in development at this point. Age 32 Age 32 * The emergence of a group of monks shock the local population. * They begin to preach, revealing strange, golden energy - now known as Light Mana. Age 37 ''Age 37'' * By then, word spreads of these presumably divine, angelic monks. They spread propoganda of being selected by the deities of the universe - and soon, the general population truly believe this source of Mana to be of divine origin. * Seen as superior to chakra, the monks amass a following over the years. Age 45 ''Age 45'' * The Daimyos, feeling threatened by the presence of the the emerging monks began with persecution. * The monks are often tried for treason against the state, and subjected to hanging. Age 48 ''Age 48'' * Proponents of these religious monks begin to fight back. * This leads to the short-lived, Ninja versus Monk conflict. Age 52 Age 52 * After over a decade of building a following, the monks opt to head for greener pastures, venturing into a new world known as the Continent of Chusei. Modern Era The Modern Era is a period of time that takes place from the Age 525, up until the current period - the Age 822. It includes all events that have plagued the contemporary time period, as well as incidents occurring within the current/ generation's life time. Age 525 Age 525 * Dawn of the Modern Era. Age 791 ''Age 791'' * Future dark sorceress, Ratoka, is born. Age 814 ''Age 814'' * The Gehenna Assimilation Plot comes to it's climax. * The Natural Order of the Human Realm is compromised, with the Reishi bordering the different realms being fractured -- most notably near the Realm of Makai. Age 819 Age 819 * As a result of the witch's assault, Yokai begin to cross over into this world in wide abundance. By tthis point, Yokai have become an everyday part of society in the Human Realm, now lurking in the dark - often alongside Danger Beasts. Age 822 Age 822